Mini Magical Moments
by MegTao
Summary: 100 word moments from all eras and all characters. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll scream What's with all the angst!. XD REQUESTS CLOSED.
1. The Darkness

**Genre: Angst  
Character: Severus Snape  
Rating: T for dark themes  
Disclaimer: Snape is a Slytherin bastard and Dumbledore was stupid to trust him. I own neither of them.  
**

**The Darkness**

Darkness; it seeped into his soul. Drowning, he wanted to let it wash him away, into nothingness.

It was hell, a dungeon he could not escape, for how could he escape from his own mind? His own memories?

_Fine_, Snape decided, _if I can't beat the darkness, I'll join it instead…_

He immersed himself completely in the darkness, embraced it like a lover while it consumed him. 

He hated it.

He loved it.

When Albus Dumbledore finally broke through the prison door the light flooded in. Burning. Cleansing. Liberating. He was free…

…And yet, the longing for the darkness remained.**  
**

**A/N: Before I get a bunch of reviews saying "it was good but too short/ it sucked because it was too short": it's supposed to be short. It's a drabble which means 100 words only. Yes, for any of you who happen to read my 100 drabble: Good things come in small packages fanfic most of the drabbles aren't 100 words, but this time they will be so if you don't like short, 100 word stories I'm sorry to say this is not the place for you. Thank you for your time. **

** MegTao**


	2. The Importance of Blood

**Genre: Tragedy/Angst  
Characters/Pairing: Draco Malfoy X Hermione Granger (kind of)  
Rating: T for bloody moments...  
Disclaimer: Yes, I am a D/Hr shipper. Get used to it.  
**

**The Importance of Blood**

Blood constantly travels throughout your body, without it you're dead, and in Lucius Malfoy's opinion without the right blood you might as well be dead. He'd engraved that message in his son's mind since the day he was born. 

"Muggles and Muggle-born are both lower than dirt. Only those with pure blood deserve to live."

Now, as Draco watched the blood pour from the wound in Hermione Granger's chest that he'd given her because she was Muggle-born, he felt his world crumble.

He cried, because watching his blood intermingle with hers, he found that he could not tell them apart.

**A/N: Please leave a review.  
**

** MegTao**


	3. Lord Voldemort's Fears

**Genre: General  
Character: Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort  
Rating: T for dark themes  
Disclaimer: Tom Riddle was hot, he became evil and powerful now he has no nose and is ugly. Lesson? If you're going to become evil and powerful make sure you keep your nose.****  
**

**Lord Voldemort's Fears****  
**

Tom Riddle feared only two things: Albus Dumbledore, and death. Death lurked in the shadows and waited for him to make a mistake, then Tom Riddle would be gone forever, remembered only in passing until eventually forgotten. 

He refused to be forgotten, and so he established a plan, the Horucruxes. When the time came for his plan to be tested the pain was excruciating, but he was alive. He had succeeded! He was Master of Death: deciding who lived and who did not. He need not fear death ever again.

Now there was only the small matter of Albus Dumbledore.

**A/N: Please leave a review.  
**

** MegTao**


	4. Taking Drastic Measures

**Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: James Potter X Lily Evans  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: Oh yes, I own Harry Potter. XD (Denial is not only a river in Egypt. )****  
**

**Taking Drastic Measure**

James Potter was an arrogant, egotistical, self-centered, immature jerk who spent too much time in front of a mirror. Lily Evans did not know which she hated more: the way he smiled every time their eyes met, or how he said her name as if she were the only person in the whole world. 

She hated him because he made her feel like she never felt before, appreciated, fragile and beautiful all at once. She swore that if James didn't stop harassing her and inviting her out on Hogsmeade weekends she might do something drastic…

She might just say yes.

**A/N: Please leave a review.  
**

** MegTao**


	5. Mind Games

**Genre: Romance/Drama  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy X Hermione Granger  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: What do you mean Dramione isn't canon...****  
**

**Mind Games  
**

Hermione was hiding behind her History of Magic Book again, hiding from him. His heated gaze made her shiver. She hoped that if she did not acknowledge his presence he would eventually give up. That stubborn Slytherin! Why would he not look away? His steel gray eyes never strayed from her. They were filled with a passion that she knew everyone else wrote off as loathing. 

Everyone was wrong.

Unable to bear it any longer Hermione lifted her eyes from the printed words and met his gaze. With a satisfied smile Draco rose and left the library, his mission complete.

**A/N: Please leave a review.  
**

** MegTao**


	6. Gryffindor Pride

**Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Ron Weasley X Hermione Granger  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: Do not sue if you choke on all the fluffiness. I warned you.****  
**

**Gryffindor Pride**

She was never one for Gryffindor pride. Hermione usually scoffed at the other members of her House's display of their colors during a Quiditch match even though her two best friends played on the team. It had always seemed so foolish to her, everyone knew she was a Gryffindor, she didn't have to prove it.

Then he gave her a red ribbon, and shyly asked her to wear it in her hair in hopes that it would give him luck. He flushed to match his hair when she agreed.

How could she say no?

She was a Gryffindor after all.

**A/N: Please leave a review.  
**

** MegTao**


	7. He Loves Me He Loves Me Not

**Genre: Romance/Angst  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy X Hermione Granger  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: And so the angst returns! Yay for angst, and yay for Draco. ****  
**

**He Loves Me… He Loves Me Not…**

_He loves me…_

He told me I was his reason for living.  
_  
He loves me not…_

But he went off and got that mark, he's the enemy.

_He loves me…_

His kisses are so sweet, and his steel eyes full of a pain that I want to make disappear.

_He loves me not…_

Yet he will not confide in me.

_He loves me…_

He listens when I speak, holds me when I cry, and whispers away my fears.  
_  
He loves me not…_

Hermione allowed the petal-less stem to float away on the wind, her heart and mind still in disaccord.

**A/N: Please leave a review.  
**

** MegTao**


	8. A Lovely Dream

**Genre: Angst/Drama  
Pairing:** **I suppose it's DracoXPansy...kind of  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: Angst...what angst... _whistles_ I don't see any angst...****  
**

**A Lovely Dream  
**

For as long as Pansy could remember she had known she would one day marry Draco, just as he had always known he would marry her. They would marry not for love but money, power and, most importantly, because they were both purebloods. It was like breeding cattle; the Malfoy-Parkinson children would be the most wealthy and connected people in the wizarding world.

Pansy knew this yet sometimes she dreamed of going out on a date where the boy was just as nervous as she, a date where when that boy told her he loved her he really meant it.

**A/N: Please leave a review.  
**

** MegTao**


	9. A Day of Remembrance

**Genre: Angst/Tragedy  
Character: Remus Lupin ****  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: So, I'm back with a new one of these. Sorry for the long wait. I don't own Harry Potter.****  
**

**A Day of Remembrance  
**

"DEAD!" the newspaper cover boldly cheered, "the dark wizard commonly referred to as 'You-Know-Who' has been defeated." 

Wizards all around the globe released cries of joy at the news. They no longer had to live in fear for their friends, their families or themselves. They set off fireworks and toasted to the Boy-Who-Had-Lived. Singing and laughing were heard once again in the streets of Diagon Alley.

Absent from the partying was Remus Lupin. Having just lost his three best friends in less than 24 hours he did not have much of a reason to celebrate.

He'd sit and remember instead.

**A/N: Please leave a review.  
**

**MegTao**


	10. Dancefloor Daydreams

**Genre: Romance **

**Character: Ginny, Harry, Neville**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: Light and fluffy, been a while since we had one of these, eh?****  
**

**Dancefloor Daydreams  
**

Gracefully she twirled around the dance floor with the sensation of floating on air. He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his strong shoulder, a shoulder that already bore so many burdens. Suddenly, he pulled away and her curious eyes met his shy, green gaze that veiled a burning passion. 

"Ginny," Harry Potter whispered as he began to lean in, "I lo—"

Ginny was jerked out of her fantasy as Neville Longbottom accidentally stomped on her foot. Smiling patiently, she ignored his fervent apologies and decided to concentrate on her real date instead of the Boy-Who-Would-Never-Be-Hers.

**A/N: Please leave a review.  
**

**MegTao**


	11. When in doubt, consult Hermione!

**Genre: Humor**

**Character: Fred, George and Hermione**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I love the Weasley twins...too bad they do not belong to me along with any other character from Harry Potter.**

**When in doubt...consult Hermione  
**

"Hermione, you're smart; we're around open flames quite a bit at school, right?"

"Yeah…" Hermione agreed cautiously, eyes flitting between the Weasley twins who wore looks of innocence.

"Aren't our school uniforms fire hazards?"

"No, the fires are charmed not to burn anything other than the wood they are fed. Why do you ask?"

"No particular reason," Fred cried, jumping up from his seat.

"Thanks "Mione," George smiled before they threaded their way out of the Great Hall.

"Bugger," Fred muttered as soon as they left, "So much for making it look like Umbridge's room caught on fire by accident…"

**A/N: Sorry this is late. Please leave a review.  
**

**MegTao**


	12. Someone to Believe in

**Genre: General**

**Character: Remus Lupin**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters.**

**Someone to believe in  
**

Remus Lupin was not a religious man, after all the horrors he had seen and his own cursed existence he found it difficult to believe in a "Higher Power"; but there was someone he believed in. Someone he would trust with his life: Albus Dumbledore.

Remus had witnessed Albus Dumbledore performing miracles; he was an honest and noble man, the sort of person who inspires Hope in people.

That was how Remus knew that Dumbledore wasn't really gone: his spirit lived on in every good deed, every miracle and, most especially, Remus could see him living on inside Harry Potter.

**A/N: Sorry this is late. Please leave a review.  
**

**MegTao**


	13. Breaking the Silence

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

**Character: Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: Too much stupid fluffiness... --dies-- Definitely not my best work, you've been warned...**

**Breaking the Silence**

"You're mad at me again."

"What gave it away, Ronald?" Hermione spat, burrowing her nose in a book.

"You almost killing me during Charms…"

"I congratulate you on your deductive reasoning."

"Are you going to tell me why you're mad at me?"

Ron threw his hands up to defend against her heated glare, "I got it, 'if-you-don't-know-I'm-not-going-to-tell-you'." he dropped his arms in defeat, "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't want to go without talking for months like we usually do because," he took her book, forcing her to meet his eyes, "because I love you."

For once, Hermione had no reply.

**A/N: Please leave a review.  
**

**MegTao**


	14. Another Face in the Crowd

**Genre: General**

**Character: Albus Dumbledore**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: This was actually written before DH so no worries about spoilers. Pretty much all of these are AU. **

**Another Face in the Crowd**

Leaning against the cold stone wall Albus Dumbledore watched students pass by with a sad smile on his face. He would miss these happy days of just being able to listen to the laughter and chatter of others. Albus could not believe how fast the years had passed; it felt like he had always been at Howgwarts. He was almost afraid to leave.

Sighing, he adjusted his shining Head Boy badge that sat next to the crest which named his house Gryffindor and joined the flow of the other students allowing them to push him along to his next class.

**A/N: Please leave a review.  
**

**MegTao**


	15. A Mother's Love

**Genre: Drama/General**

**Character: Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: This was also written before DH so no worries about spoilers. Still rather AU... **

**A Mother's Love**

Young Molly Weasley tried to remember a time when she had not been afraid and found she could not. Sometimes, as she sat in her bed refusing to release tears that threatened to overwhelm her, she wondered why she had been sorted into Gryffindor. Afraid of spiders, afraid of heights, afraid of the dark, she was afraid of it all. Had the Sorting Hat been wrong?

Many years later her doubts were shattered as she intercepted the beam of deadly green light aimed for Ginny. Bravery, she decided, had nothing to do with your courage. Bravery was all about love.

**A/N: Please leave a review.  
**

**MegTao**


	16. Moony, Moony on the Wall

**Genre: Humor (or my attempt at it anyway)**

**Character: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Moony, Moony on the Wall**

"Hey Padfoot," James asked, "How come you get all the girls you want, you're a prat while I'm a perfect gentleman to Lily and yet she ignores me."

"It's obvious, Prongs," Sirius replied, blowing on his nails, "I'm prettier than you."

"Are not," James pouted.

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are no—Wait I know how we can solve this. Moony who's prettier?"

Remus stared at his two friends in astonishment, "You're kidding right?"

"No, really! Please Moony! Which one of us is prettier?"

Remus turned and silently walked away. He really needed to find some less strange friends…

**A/N: Please leave a review.  
**

**MegTao**


	17. First Impressions

**Genre: General/Humor**

**Character: Sirius Black, James Potter**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**First Impressions**

"Hey Black, you asleep?" the new first year Gryffindor James Potter asked his dorm mate.

"Yes Potter, I am," Sirius Black growled hoarsely.

"So I just imagined the sobs coming from your bed, sorry."

"Shove it, Potter, I'm in the same house as you; doesn't mean I'm your friend."

"I wasn't offering up my friendship, Black, just a tissue."

"Bugger off! Tomorrow I'm going to see Dumbledore and I'm going to get this whole mess fixed."

"Good. I think I'd go mad if I had to share a room with you for seven years…"

"Almost makes me want to stay…"

**A/N: Please leave a review. Okay everyone, that was the last of the drabbles I've had written up. If you want to see more I'm going to need some help. In your review please pick a character or pairing, a genre, and then something (a word, a song, a phrase) to spark my muse. The drabble will be dedicated to whoever requested it, you may request multiple drabbles.   
**

**MegTao**


	18. Beauty

**Dedicated to:** RandomBlood who asked for a 'Neville Luna!' drabble. Thank you for reading and for all of your reviews. I hope you enjoy the drabble.

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Character: Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Beauty**

"Hello, Neville."

The airy voice was familiar to Neville Longbottom, he didn't need to turn from the window to know who it was.

"Hello, Luna."

A comfortable silence fell over the couple, the only noise the patter of the rain. From the corner of his eye Neville could see Luna smiling and found himself wondering what she was thinking.

"Oh look," Luna suddenly said and Neville, afraid of being caught staring, quickly looked to where she was pointing, "a rainbow. Isn't it beautiful?"

She turned the full force of her smile on him and Neville grinned in return.

"Yeah. Beautiful."

**A/N: Please leave a review and keep sending in your requests. Remember just put in a character or pairing, a genre, and then something (a word, a song, a phrase, etc.) to spark my muse. Request as many times as you wish, the more the merrier. XD****  
**

**MegTao**


	19. Hair

**Dedicated to:** Serenity of the Lake who asked for a 'Hermione Harry' drabble. I hope you like this, Harry/Hermione I've discovered is difficult pairing for me to write...

**Genre: Romance**

**Character: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Hair**

Hermione's hair was alive. Harry wasn't sure when he first realized it, but it was useful in discerning her mood. When she was happy it bounced around excitedly like a child that's drank too much soda. When she was angry it swelled in size so Hermione appeared to have been struck by lightning. When she was sad it hung heavily, often concealing her red-rimmed eyes.

That was when he would brush the strands away so that he could kiss away her tears, because Herimone's hair while being by Harry Potter was the softest, most alive hair of all.

**A/N: Please leave a review and keep sending in your requests. Remember just put in a character or pairing, a genre, and then something (a word, a song, a phrase, etc.) to spark my muse. Request as many times as you wish, the more the merrier. XD****  
**

**MegTao**


	20. Bye Bye

**Dedicated to:** Serenity of the Lake who asked for 'a drabble based on the country song 'Bye Bye' by JoDee Messina'. As soon as I listened to the song this pairing came into mind. Hope you like it.

**SPOILER WARNING!! If you haven't read Deathly Hollows do NOT read.**

**Genre: Drama**

**Character: Severus Snape and Lily Evans**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Bye Bye**

"Lily, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay?"

Lily spun around; her red hair, glinting dangerously in the moonlight, came inches from hitting Snape's long nose.

"No, not okay! You _lied_ to me, Severus. You promised me you'd stop hanging around those...those _Death Eaters_, or whatever they call themselves now."

"I'm _trying_, Lily," he could feel the tears rising at the thought of losing her, his only friend and the girl he loved.

Lily's green eyes remained hard. His tears had moved her before but never again.

"I've given you enough chances."

Head held high, Lily Evans turned and walked away.

**A/N: Please leave a review and keep sending in your requests. Remember just put in a character or pairing, a genre, and then something (a word, a song, a phrase, etc.) to spark my muse. Request as many times as you wish, the more the merrier. XD****  
**

**MegTao**


	21. Just Friends

**Dedicated to:** TheRightWriter who requested a "Ginny/Harry" drabble. I hope this one was to your liking.

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Character: Ginny Weasley and Hary Potter**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Just Friends**

"Just friends" was his decision, "for her protection" was his reasoning. She understood it, she even respected it. After all he had been through she refused to add to his burden.

But as she sat up in her room, picturing his casual grin, his ever-messy hair and beautiful green eyes or imagining the time they had spent together, that handful of perfect days, she couldn't help the longing in her heart. What she wouldn't give to hold him and be held by him, just one more time.

If this was for her 'protection' than why did it hurt so much?

**A/N: Please leave a review and keep sending in your requests. Remember just put in a character or pairing, a genre, and then something (a word, a song, a phrase, etc.) to spark my muse. Request as many times as you wish, the more the merrier. XD****  
**

**MegTao**


	22. Help

**Dedicated to:** TheRightWriter who requested a "Hermione/Ron" drabble. I hope this was something like you had in mind. Thank you for your requests.

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Character: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Help**

Ron furiously scribbled out another sentence from his Potion's essay. Biting back a yawn, he rubbed one eye wearily. Everyone else was already in bed and the fire had grown low leaving little light or warmth. It looked like another all-nighter or else he wouldn't finish before tomorrow's class.

"Ron." The familiar voice was soft. It almost made him want to forgive her for...whatever they were fighting about this time. "Let me help you."

Ron opened his mouth to retort angrily, but then he looked at her. She was so beautiful with her hopeful eyes and sleep-tousled hair.

"Okay."

**A/N: Please leave a review and keep sending in your requests. Remember just put in a character or pairing, a genre, and then something (a word, a song, a phrase, etc.) to spark my muse. Request as many times as you wish, the more the merrier. XD I am fulfilling them in order requested, it might take some time but I _will_ get to your request. Thank you!****  
**

**MegTao**


	23. Thanks for the Memories

**SPOILER WARNING!! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ DEATHLY HOLLOWS DO NOT READ!**

**Dedicated to:** The Sushi Monster who requested a drabble based on the song "Thanks for the Memories" from George's perspective about Fred, with Alicia in it, Humor/Angst. I'm afraid I was unable to get the humor in there...but I hope I was able to accomplish the other bits. This one was rather difficult to write just because there was soooo much more I wanted to put into it. 100 words just wasn't enough...so a lot got cut out. I hope you enjoy it!

**Genre: Angst/Tragedy**

**Character: George Weasely, Alicia Spinnet and I guess you could say Fred Weasley as well...**

**Rating: T+ --laughs--**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Thanks for the Memories**

George gazed blindly into the night, one palm resting on the window. Unconsciously, he brought his other hand to the scarred flesh where his ear once was, memories he fought to suppress flooding back. The good. The bad. George couldn't decide which was worst.

His hand clenched, his reflection suddenly all too clear. For a moment he could almost believe Fred was staring back. Instinctively, he slammed at the glass. The rustling of sheets announced the noise had awoken Alicia.

"George?" She approached, concerned.

Wordlessly, George grabbed and kissed her forcefully. She matched his passion and he welcomed the distraction.

**A/N: Please leave a review and keep sending in your requests. Remember just put in a character or pairing, a genre, and then something (a word, a song, a phrase, etc.) to spark my muse. Request as many times as you wish, the more the merrier. XD I'm leaving tomorrow and will be unable to post for about a week, I'll keep writing during that time though! Thanks for reading!****  
**

**MegTao**


	24. Where'd you go?

**SPOILER WARNING!! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ DEATHLY HOLLOWS DO NOT READ!**

**Dedicated to:** BloomingSparrow who requested a Hermione/Ron drabble based on the song 'Where'd you go'. I hope you like it!

**Genre: Angst/Drama**

**Character:** **Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley**

**Rating: T  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Where'd you go?  
**

She didn't want to believe it. Following him into the night, calling frantically. He didn't even glance back. He left her there.

Alone.

Broken.

When had she fallen to her knees? She was vaguely aware of the dirt under her fingers, but they felt like somebody else's fingers. Someone else's heart that was breaking.

It had been only a few minutes but it felt like forever. Hermione wished none of this had happened, she'd never discovered magic, that she'd never met Ron.

Rising, Hermione returned to the tent, emotionless, the ground under her nails the only sign of her true feelings.

**A/N: Please leave a review and keep sending in your requests. Remember just put in a character or pairing, a genre, and then something (a word, a song, a phrase, etc.) to spark my muse. Request as many times as you wish, the more the merrier.****  
**

**MegTao**


	25. Hate That I Love You

**Dedicated to:** Jane() who requested a Lily/James humor/romance drabble based on the song by Rihanna 'hate that I love you'. I guess it's not really all that humorous... XD but I did try... I hope you like it.

**Genre: Romance/Humor  
**

**Character:** **Lily Evans and James Potter  
**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Hate that I love you **

"God Potter, you're so infuriating! I absolutely _hate_ you!"

"Well I absolutely hate you too!" James roared back.

Lily seemed startled, "Y-you do?"

"Yes!" James paused and sighed, "No..."

Lily sank down into a chair, "This isn't healthy, James, this isn't the right foundation for a relationship. You always make me so _angry!_"

James sat down beside her, rubbing a hand through his hair, "I know..."

"But," Lily continued sounding frustrated, "I _need_ you."

James smiled and reached out to cup her face. He stroked her cheek gently, leaning in to capture her lips in a loving kiss.

"I know."

**A/N: Please leave a review and keep sending in your requests. Remember just put in a character or pairing, a genre, and then something (a word, a song, a phrase, etc.) to spark my muse. Request as many times as you wish, the more the merrier.****  
**

**MegTao**


	26. A Parting

**Dedicated to:** Serenity of the Lake who requested a Salzaar Slytherin/Rowena Ravenclaw drabble. Hope this is something like what you had in mind!

**Genre: General  
**

**Character:** **Salzaar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**A Parting  
**

"So it's true. You're leaving."

Salzaar Slytherin didn't turn but continued to pack. "Yes, I tire of Gryffindor's arrogance and oblivious nature. I will not aide in teaching that which poisons the wizard race. Will you come with me?" He finally turned.

Rowena Ravenclaw gazed into his handsome face sadly. "I do not believe it is Godric who is oblivious. I cannot go with you, not this time."

Salzaar's features hardened, "So be it."

He strode from the room, his hovering belongings trailing. Rowena watched him leave, one hand on her abdomen, never revealing the real reason for her visit.

**A/N: 100 reviews! Thank you everybody! Keep sending in your requests, don't worry even if I don't reply right away I AM getting them, I reply to them the day before I post them or so. Remember just put in a character or pairing, a genre, and then something (a word, a song, a phrase, etc.) to spark my muse. Request as many times as you wish, the more the merrier.****  
**

**MegTao**


	27. After 'The End'

**SPOILERS AHEAD!! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ DEATHLY HOLLOWS DO NOT READ!****  
**

**Dedicated to:** TheRightWriter who requested some after-battle Ginny/Harry fluff. Hope it's to your liking.

**Genre: Romance/Angst  
**

**Character:** **Harry Potter/ Ginny Weasley  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**After 'The End'  
**

It was over.

It had been one week, one very long week. He had attended funeral after funeral. Fred, Colin, Tonks, Remus... The list was far too long and yet his eyes remained dry. Empty. He felt absolutely empty, as if he was used up, as if he was no longer needed.

It was the end.

He felt a slender hands grasp his. She looked at him. Understanding. Forgiving. Something inside him shattered. She held him, tears running down her own delicate face. Together they stood there, no words were spoken, no words were needed.

It was the beginning.

**A/N: Keep sending in your requests, don't worry even if I don't reply right away I AM getting them, I reply to them the day before I post them or so. Remember just put in a character or pairing, a genre, and then something (a word, a song, a phrase, etc.) to spark my muse. Request as many times as you wish, the more the merrier. ****  
**

**MegTao**


	28. An Unusual Sorting

**Dedicated to:** H. Merrill who requested a Fred/George humor drabble. I'm afraid I'm not very good a humor...but I tried...

**Genre: Humor...or once again my attempt at humor...I'm afraid I'm just not a funny writer...  
**

**Character:** **Fred and George Weasley  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**An Unusual Sorting  
**

"Fred Weasley," Professor McGonagall crisply called. She blinked, startled ans not one but two boys approached, "Fred Weasley?"

"Yes," the two identical boys grinned at her with identical devious grins.

"Which one of you is Fred Weasley?"

"I am," they replied in unison.

McGonagall looked to Dumbledore hopefully, but he merely smiled, chin resting on his fingers. She shook her head ruefully and motioned for the pair to sit on the stool. They did so, pleased with themselves. McGonagall placed the hat on their heads and preyed that they would not be sorted into her house.

She was promptly disappointed.

**A/N: I was just wondering how many of my readers still have NOT read Deathly Hollows, if there are any of you out there, please tell me and I will continue to put up warnings of spoilers. Also, keep sending in your requests, don't worry even if I don't reply right away I AM getting them, I reply to them the day before I post them or so. Remember just put in a character or pairing, a genre, and then something (a word, a song, a phrase, etc.) to spark my muse. Request as many times as you wish, the more the merrier. ****  
**

**MegTao**


	29. Moving Forward

**SPOILER WARNING! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ DEATHLY HOLLOWS READ NO FURTHER! **

**Dedicated to:** TheRightWriter who requested a Ron/Hermione after battle drabble, hope you enjoy it.

**Genre: Romance  
**

**Character:** **Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Moving Forward  
**

"I heard Harry's going back for his seventh year."

"Are you going back?" Ron looked up from his many letters to Hermione.

"Well, I was thinking, I don't really believe...that is _you_ aren't returning. I'd much rather..." She trailed off as Ron rose from his seat solemnly.

"I've been thinking about moving in with George, helping him with the shop, keeping him company."

Hermione turned away, trying not to look disappointed.

"And," Ron continued, face reddening, "the room is _big_ so--"

He didn't get a chance to finish as he was tackled to the ground by a grinning Hermione.

**A/N: Keep sending in your requests, don't worry even if I don't reply right away I AM getting them, I reply to them the day before I post them or so. Remember just put in a character or pairing, a genre, and then something (a word, a song, a phrase, etc.) to spark my muse. Request as many times as you wish, the more the merrier. ****  
**

**MegTao**


	30. See Me

**Dedicated to:** tangledshadows who requested a 'non-cheesy' Draco/Ginny drabble. I don't know whether or not I suceeded, I find it really difficult to write some pairings and apparently D/G is one of them...but hopefully the challenge makes me a better writer. I hope you enjoy it!

**Genre: Romance/drama-ish  
**

**Character:** **Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**See Me  
**

Detention with Ginny Weasley. McGonagall really knew how to punish him. He glared at the rehead as he entered the room. She gave him one bored glance before ignoring him completely.

Draco was stunned. Of all the emotions he had expected from her disinterest was certainly not one of them. Draco was infuriated! He was so busy focusing on Ginny he did not hear McGonagall's instructions. He blinked, startled as she left. Ginny immediately set to work, calm, efficent and _still ignoring him._

He wanted to rattle her. He wanted to maker her angry. He wanted her to notice him.

**A/N: Keep sending in your requests. Remember just put in a character or pairing, a genre, and then something (a word, a song, a phrase, etc.) to spark my muse. Request as many times as you wish, the more the merrier. ****  
**

**MegTao**


	31. Reflection

**Dedicated to:** TuxedoKamenLover who requested a Harry/Voldemort romance with the last phrase "You already have." Another one of those pairings that are difficult to write, but I hope it turned out alright...

**Genre: Romance/Drama  
**

**Character:** **Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort/Tom Riddle**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Reflection**

Harry stared into Voldemort's blood red eyes and saw himself. A man who was still a boy. A boy who had grown up alone, not knowing how special he truly was. A boy longing to prove himself because then, and only then, would people notice him, love him.

Harry lowered his wand and instead reached out a hand to cup the smooth face. Voldemort jerked, startled by the touch. He had never, _never_ been touched so gently before.

"I should kill you," Harry murmured, searching Voldemort's eyes, smiling as they faded to blue.

Tom Riddle stared back, "You already have."

**A/N: Keep sending in your requests. Remember just put in a character or pairing, a genre, and then something (a word, a song, a phrase, etc.) to spark my muse. Request as many times as you wish, the more the merrier. ****  
**

**MegTao**


	32. Haunted Memories

**Dedicated to:** SiriusOrionBlack who asked for a drabble with just Sirius. So here it is, the serious side of Sirius. (sorry...couldn't resist) Enjoy!

**Genre: Angst**

**Character:** **Sirius Black (Just Sirius!)**

**Rating: T  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Haunted Memories**

Cold.

_"The Prewetts were ambushed, the Death Eaters **knew** we were coming," Lupin explained, face pale and drawn, "Someone in the Order betrayed us."_

Sirius was cold.

_"Dumbledore's caught wind that Voldemort's after us. Lily, Harry and I are going into hiding. Will you be our Secret Keeper?"_

He couldn't remember how it felt to be warm.

_"Use Peter instead," Sirius grinned, "Voldemort will never guess."_

He couldn't remember how it felt to be happy.

_"You killed them!"_

He didn't deserve to remember.

_"You killed Lily and James!"_

"No," Sirius murmurred softly, "I'm innocent."

James' voice haunted him, "Are you really?"

**A/N: Okay all you know the drill. Thanks for reading, please review and don't forget to request! I have about 15 I have to write now (plus 4 that are already written to post) , so I'm pretty busy, but it's great to have a long list. **

**MegTao**


	33. Melt With Me

**Dedicated to:** Jazzybabe7 who requested a Remus/Tonks drabble based on what a 'different and unique' couple they are. Hope you enjoyed it, I certainly enjoyed writing this one.

**Genre: Romance**

**Character:** **Remus/Tonks**

**Rating: K+ possibly verging on T but not really...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Melt With Me**

She was an metamorphagus, he a werewolf. She was young and full of life while he was old and past his prime. She laughed loudly, smiled often and loved without bounds. He had horrors in his life that made him reluctant to do any of the three.

He had told her this, countless times and quite firmly, yet she continued to pursue him. Retlentlessly. Recklessly. Sirius would have laughed at him. James would have urged him to just give in. Remus knewthey were just _too _different; it would never work.

But when she kissed him, the differences melted away.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone, volleyball camp is pretty exhausting and school's starting back up really soon. I'll continue to try and get out the drabbles whenever I can. Thanks for reading, please review, and don't forget to keep sending in your reqeusts! **

**MegTao**


	34. Picture Perfect

**SPOILER WARNINGS!! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ DEATHLY HOLLOWS DO NOT CONTINUE!**

**Dedicated to:** pink-werewof who requested a Remus/Tonks happy drabble with Teddy. It's nice to write some happy fluff, hope you enjoy!

**Genre: Humor/General**

**Character:** **Remus/Tonks and Teddy**

**Rating: K  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Picture Perfect**

"Dora! Dora!" Remus Lupin shouted and Nymphedora Lupin came running.

"What's wrong? Is Teddy okay?"

Remus grinned proudly, holding up a giggling baby. "His hair changed again," he pushed the child closer to the mother's face, "See!"

Nymphedora raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I see. It will continue to do that you know."

Remus now busied himself tickling the blue headed infant's belly as he squealed happily. Nymphedora smiled, who would've guessed Remus would be a softy?

Remus caught her looking, "What?"

Nymphedora held back a laught as Teddy grabbed a hold of his father's ear.

"Nevermind."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, and don't forget to keep sending in your reqeusts but please do not send in the same request multiple times, I am getting them even if I do not reply immediately. Thank you. **

**MegTao**


	35. Battle of the House Elves

**Dedicated to:** Tamira who requested a drabble about when Kreacher and Dobby were forced to spend time together trailing Draco. Hope you like it!

**Genre: Humor**

**Character:** **Kreacher and Dobby**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Battle of the House Elves**

Kreacher and Dobby silently stalked Draco Malfoy. They used their elf magic to make themselves invisible as well as soundless. Kreacher took advantage of this to complain.

"If my poor Mistresss knew that Kreacher was forced to serve the Potter brat," Kreacher moaned.

"Harry Potter is noble and kind, not a brat!" Dobby screeched, offended.

"Harry Potter is mean and stupid and UGLY!"

"You will not speak so of Harry Potter!"

Dobby tackled Kreacher. Little fists flew. Nails scratched and teeth bit and piece of flesh they could find.

Draco continued on his way, completely unaware of the battle behind.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, and don't forget to keep sending in your reqeusts. **

**MegTao**


	36. Respect

**Dedicated to:** Tamira who requested a drabble about when Kreacher's feelings changed about the Trio.

**Genre: General**

**Character:** **Kreacher **

**Rating: K+  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Respect**

It had been a very long time since Kreacher had someone who was kind to him, someone who respected him. He had loved his Misterss and Master and their son. The _other one_ had broken his Mistress' heart and for that he would never forgive him. Having to serve the other one had been torture.

But now there was Harry Potter and his two friends. They were mudbloods and blood traitors, Kreacher's Mistress would have _hated_ them, but they were kind to Kreacher and they promised to finish Master Regulus' work.

For that they earned Kreacher's respect and love.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, and don't forget to keep sending in your reqeusts. Before sending in a request please check out my livejournal (there is a link on my profile, it's my homepage) and check the request post there. Please make sure no one else has made the same request (or that you haven't already made the same request!). I love writing these for everyone but please don't request the same thing repeatedly, it will not get your drabble completed any quicker. Thank you.**

**MegTao**


	37. Kiss Me

**SPOILERS!! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ DEATHLY HOLLOWS DO NOT READ!**

**Dedicated to:** mandy () who requested a drabble based off of the song 'Kiss Me' by sixpence none the richer. I hope this is something like what you had in mind...

**Genre: Romance**

**Character:** Lily Potter (the second) and Scorpius Malfoy

**Rating: K+  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Kiss Me**

"We're going to get caught, Lily," Scorpius warned, following his friend.

"No, we won't," the Gryffindor scoffed, jabbing at the map with her wand, "When will you learn, my Father's map has never led us wrong."

"Yeah, well, we've never left the catle before," he argued to which Lily merely smiled.

"Are you afraid to get in trouble, my prefect," stopping, her eyes roamed to his badge beside the Slytherin crest, "because you'll lose your chances of Head Boy?"

Scowl.

"No."

"Good," she smiled brightly and stole their first kiss.

Dumbfounded, Scorpius allowed himself to be led to the moonlit grounds.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, and don't forget to keep sending in your reqeusts. Please read my author's notes from the previous chapter. Thank you.**

**MegTao**


	38. There She Goes

**Dedicated to:** mandy () who requested a drabble based off of the song 'There she Goes' by Sixpence none the Richer. Hope it's okay.

**Genre: Romance**

**Character:** **Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, Crabbe and Goyle make appearances**

**Rating: K  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**There She Goes**

He stood there by the window everyday. Crabbe and Goyle were clueless as to why, but then they were clueless to many things. He stood and he watched, hands clapsed behind his back, a strange light in his pale eyes.

It was nearly time, his shoulders tensed in young anticipation. _Here she comes._

Hermione Granger strode by on her way to Herbology, smiling contently. She paused, a second sense informed her she was being observed, but finding no one she continued on her way.

Draco Malfoy stared longlingly through the window until she was out of sight.

_There she goes._

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, and don't forget to keep sending in your reqeusts. Thank you. And I'd like to add a belated 'Wow 200 reviews! Thank you everybody!'**

**MegTao**


	39. Moony, Moony NO!

**Dedicated to:** ManuDelft who requested a Lupin, James, Sirius drabble and gave various scenarios. I picked my favourite and I hope you like this one as much as I do.

**Genre: Humor**

**Character:** **Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter**

**Rating: K  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Note: This is a sequel to one of my previous drabbles 'Moony, Moony on the Wall'.**

**Moony, Moony--No!**

"You know what I think, Jamesy?" Sirius asked unexpectedly.

"No, nor do I care."

"I think Evans would be much better suited with me."

The common room fell silent as James jumped angrily to his feet, "Would not."

"Would too."

"I'm having a sense of déjà vu," Remus muttered to himself as his friends continued to bicker childishly.

"WOULD N--wait, I know. Moony," James began brightly but Remus had already leapt from his chair.

"No!" He howled, "I will _not _tell you which one of you is _prettier_!"

He fled.

James and Sirius exchanged dumbfounded looks. Moony was a really strange guy...

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, and don't forget to keep sending in your reqeusts. Thank you.**

**MegTao**


	40. Love is

**Dedicated to:** Pepper Lemon who requested a drabble off of the phrase 'and in the end the love you make is equal to the love you take'. I found this one really difficult actually and I'm not sure if it followed what you had in mind but...I did my best. XD

**Genre: Tragedy/Romance**

**Character:** Severus Snape

**Rating: T  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Love is...**

_"What is love?" Young Severus Snape asked his mother._

_It was a rare moment of peace in the house as Mr. Snape was out aon business and Mrs. Snape and Severus were taking advantage of the calm._

_"Why would you ask such a thing?"_

_Severus flushed, "It was in a book, it spoke of 'true love'."_

_She cupped his face, "It is not something I can explain. one day you'll just know, I hope."_

In the end, Severus did understand. As darknes clouded his vision until all he could see was a pair of green eyes he knew.

Love is...

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, and don't forget to keep sending in your reqeusts. **

**MegTao**


	41. SpacedOut

**Dedicated to:** mcr () who requested a RonXLuna romance drabble based on the word spaced-out. One of those pairing I'm not used to, but I hope I pulled it off okay. Thanks for reading, reviewing and requesting!

**Genre: Romance**

**Character:** Ron WeasleyXLuna Lovegood

**Rating: K+  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Spaced-Out**

Her mind was always somewhere else. Where, he could never tell, and if he brought it up she looked at him strangely, as if _he_ were the one that didn't make any sense!

One day, Ron's patience snapped.

He broke their kiss roughly, running a hand through his red hair in frustration, "You're doing it again!"

Luna, used to his emotions moodswings blinked calmly, "Doing what?"

"_Spacing out!"_

Luna laid a hand on his arm in a comforting gesture, "You kiss very well," she stated plainly.

Ron flushed, "You're completely missing the point."

Yet he grinned, suddenly no longer upset.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, and don't forget to keep sending in your reqeusts. **

**MegTao**


	42. Into the Light

**Dedicated to:** excessivelyperky who requested a nice afterlife for Snape with his mum. There was so much more I wanted to write in this drabble, but unfortunately 100 words isn't very much...I hope you enjoy it anyway!

**Genre: General**

**Character:** **Severus Snape, Mrs. Snape**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Into the Light**

He knew he was dead when the pain stopped.

It was a strange feeling, as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. The white light was, naturally, very bright.

_Is that necessary?_ He thought grumpily, shielding his eyes, and the light dimmed.

Severus Snape blinked in surprise, lowering his hand from his face slowly, in case the light was giving him a false sense of security. He didn't focus on this for long as a figure appeared up ahead. Instinctively, Severus reached for his wand only to discover he didn't have one. He suddenly felt naked.

"Severus."

"M-mother?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, and keep sending in your reqeusts. I'm running low on writing time so I won't be continuing daily updates. **

**MegTao**


	43. Always There

**Dedicated to:** pink-werewolf who wanted a drabble that showed James was a better man than Snape. Hope you enjoy it.

**Genre: Drama**

**Character:** **James Potter, Lily Evans, Severus Snape**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Always There**

She stared out at the lake, tears rolling down her face. Beside her James sat in silent comfort.

Severus spotted her. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one. Lucius Malfoy led the gang of Slytherins towards the Gryffindor couple, a sneer on his lips.

One rude comment and several hexes later James and Severus stood face to face, wands drawn, the other Slytherins unconconscious around their feet. The men waited for the oppurtune moment to strike.

"No, James," Lily ordered softly, "He didn't do anything to hurt me."

James lowered his wand reluctantly.

"He didn't do anything to _help_ you."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review. Requests are on pause for now until I get caught up. **

**MegTao**


	44. Remembering What You Want

**Dedicated to:** VingageRoses99 who asked for a story based off of the David Campbell quote "Discipline is remembering what you want."

**Genre: Drama**

**Character:** **Remus Lupin**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Remembering What You Want**

Lupin paced outside Tonk's parents house, furious with Harry of what he had said. He was a child! He had not lived with the prejudice Lupin had lived with. How could he understand?

Lupin ran a hand through his hair; except Harry had faced more than anyone he knew. Lupin looked up at Tonk's illuminated window. Her shadow paced back and forth. Lupin could feel her sadness. Harry was right, he was a coward. He just wanted Tonks to be happy. The only way to accomplish that was to bring her into his own outcast world.

He knocked on the door.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review. Requests are still on pause for now until I get caught up. As school as started updates will not be frequent, but will be as often as I can get them up. Thank you for your patient.**

**MegTao**


	45. Dry Eyes

**Dedicated to:** Lavi R. who requested a Remus/Tonks after Dumbledore's Death drabble. I hope you enjoy it.

**Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance**

**Character:** **Lupin and Tonks**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Dry Eyes**

He should be crying.

The greatest man he had ever known was dead, his shrouded body being carried up the aisle.

He should be crying.

Many others were, children and adult alike. Never before had he seen such a large turnout for a funeral, and Remus had been to his fair share of funerals.

He should be crying.

She was. He didn't need to look at Tonks to see the tears running down her face. He could feel them as they dripped onto his hand which held hers.

He should be crying but somehow he felt like smiling instead.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review. Requests are still on pause for now until I get caught up. As school as started updates will not be frequent, but will be as often as I can get them up. Thank you for your patience.**

**MegTao**


	46. Hopeful Eyes

**Dedicated to:** AddictedToYou () who requested a Sirius/Lily Angst/Romance. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading.

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Character:** **Sirius Black and Lily Evans**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Hopeful Eyes**

His eyes searched for her, for that flash of red in the sea of blonde and brown. It did not take long to find her, it never did. She was smiling and laughing with her friends. He felt his stomach squirm as they approached.

Her hopeful eyes flickered to him for one brief instant before settling on James, her smile melting away to a frown. Sirius felt as if the air had been vacumed from his lungs.

"Can't take her eyes off me," James boasted as Sirius forced an easy grin on his lips and made a noise of agreement.

**A/N: REQUESTS ARE STILL ON PAUSE. Thanks for reading, please review. **

**MegTao**


	47. Apologize

**Dedicated to:** BloomingSparrow who requested a Draco/Hermione drabble to the song Apologize by One Republic.

**Genre: Angst/Tragedy/Drama/Romance**

**Character:** **Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Apologize**

The house was empty now. Silence covered it like the softly falling snow. The stone face was a perfect copy of Draco Malfoy, though Hermione Granger had only seen his eyes look so empty twice; once when he had caught her kissing Ron, the other after he had jumped in front of the green jet of light. Her shiver was not caused by the cold.

She fell to her knees, resting her head on the marble base.

"I'm sorry."

Her whispered words, caught up in the wind, did nothing to ease her guilt-pained heart. It was too late to apologize.

**A/N: REQUESTS ARE STILL ON PAUSE. Thanks for reading, please review. **

**MegTao**


	48. Hogwarts a History: Marauders First Meet

**Dedicated to:** Koki-chan who wanted a happy drabble with all four Marauders.

**Genre: General**

**Character:** **Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Hogwarts a History: Marauders First Meeting**

The four boys eyed each other. Hours ago they had arrived at Hogwarts and been sorted into Gryffindor. For the next seven years they would share classes and a room. None of them wanted to make a bad first impression.

"James Potter," the bespectacled boy finally spoke up, with a smile.

"Sirius Black," the handsome boy added, his voice already on the brink of maturity.

"P-peter Pettigrew," the chubby boy squeaked out, smiling nervously.

The trio turned expectantly to the final boy as he turned a pale shade of pink at the attention.

"Remus Lupin."

And so history was made.

**A/N: Hurray for making it to 300 reviews! --happy dance-- Reminder: REQUESTS ARE STILL ON PAUSE. Thanks for reading, please review. **

**MegTao**


	49. Kreacher Sees Red

**Dedicated to:** Gryphinwyrm7 who wanted to see Kreacher's reaction to Ginny and Harry's wedding

**Genre: General**

**Character:** **Kreacher, Ginny**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Kreacher sees Red**

Kreacher was jealous. Harry Potter was _his_ master and he didn't want to share him with the red-headed she-devil. For the first month after Ginny Weasley became Ginny Potter Kreacher did everything he could to make her miserable.

He cooked her eggs hard boiled though she requested sunny side up. He washed her white clothing with a red sheet so they turned pink (most uncomplimentary for red heads), throughout it all, she continued smiling.

"It takes too much energy to hate you," Kreacher grumbled one day.

Ginny smiled.

"I know."

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I've been uber busy with school and then NaNoWriMo (which I won btw) but hopefully I'll be able to start writing more now. Requests are still on hold though, I'll open them up again when I catch up to the ones I already have. Thanks for reading, please review! **

**MegTao**


	50. Summer Night

**Dedicated to:** TheRightWriter who wanted some more Ginny/Harry fluff. Enjoy!

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Character:** **Ginny/Harry**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Summer Night**

A quiet peace lay over the boy-who-lived, now the man-who-lived, and his wife as they sat together on the comfortable porch swing, Harry rocking them forwards and backwards with on foot. The children were in bed and so the parents were enjoying the night time summer warmth, pesky mosquitos kept away by a useful spell Ginny had learned from her her mother.

"The stars are bright tonight," Ginny murmured, breaking the silence.

Harry made an uncommitted noise, running his fingers through Ginny's hair.

"Unusually bright," she continued.

Harry grinned, reminded of a conversation long ago, "I'm just glad it isn't Mars."

**A/N: It's Christmas holidays, so I should have some more time to write and hopefully get caught up on the requests. Requests are still on hold, thank you for your patience and please review! **

**MegTao**


	51. Surprise Visit

**Dedicated to:** TheRightWriter who wanted some more Neville/Luna fluff...at least it had both characters in it? XD

**Genre: Humor**

**Character:** **Neville/Luna**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Surprise Visit**

"Professor Longbottom!" A first year squeaked, interupting his lecture. "I saw a lady at the window...she had _radishes_ in her ears!"

The students watched in awe as their professor preceeded to turn a bright pink, ordered them to read the next chapter of their textbook, and then raced out the backdoor. Of course, the curious first years did not heed the well-liked teachers words, but rushed to the windows to see the man flee, cloak flaring out behind him.

"He's fast," one student murmured.

There was a general wince as the woman caught up and tackled their teacher.

"She's faster."

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Requests are still on hold. Thanks for reading, please review. **

**MegTao**


	52. World's Apart

**Dedicated to:** **TheRightWriter who wanted some Luna/Dean fluff. Enjoy!**

**Genre: General**

**Character:** **Dean, Luna, Seamus, mentions of Weasley Twins and Hermione**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**World's Apart**

"Where are Harry and Ron?" Seamus asked Dean, beside them the Weasley twins were looking worried with Hermione as the first years were herded into the Great Hall.

"Maybe in detention," Dean shrugged, "Snape's not here eit–"

"Whoa," Seamus cut in, "What is she wearing in her ears?"

Dean immediately spotted the girl and she chose that moment to stare directly at him. Dean's mouth went dry. There was something about that girl... He hoped she would be chosen for Gryffindor. As McGonagall called on Luna Lovegood, Dean's world stood still, then shattered, as "Ravenclaw!" was exclaimed to polite applause.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait! Requests are still on hold, but hopefully not for much longer. Please review.**

**MegTao**


	53. Under the Beech Tree

**Dedicated to:** **pink-werewolf who requested "**Lily/James, something about 17 year old them, perhaps before graduation, and underneath the beech tree. perhaps engagement??"

**Genre: Romance**

**Character:** **Lily/James**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Under the Beech Tree  
**

"What's the big deal, Potter? We'll be late for graduation!" Lily's voice sounded stern, but there was a smile on her lips as James led her over the uneven ground, his hands over her eyes.

"A little further," James murmured, "And...open!"

Lily looked around, unimpressed by the same beech tree she had been sitting under for seven years.

"If we're late," she growled as she turned to face James, "becau--oh!"

James grinned nervously at her from his kneeling position , a glittering ring held out in front of him.

Suddenly, Lily couldn't care less if she was late for graduation.

**A/N: Sorry about the extremely long wait! Requests are still on hold, but hopefully not for much longer. (Now that sounds familiar...haha) Please review.**

**MegTao**


	54. Regulus's Realization

**Dedicated to:** **mpjl3 who requested "**one about Regulus when he realizes that he has to kill Voldy**"  
**

**Genre: General/Angst  
**

**Character:** **Regulus Black, Kreacher mentions Lord Voldemort and Death Eaters  
**

**Rating: T  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Regulus's Realization  
**

Regulus barely managed to apparate home before retching into the bathroom sink. How he had managed to last the entire "meeting" he didn't know, and even now he could see the smallest Bones child contracting in pain as Voldemort watched with pleasure. He could still hear the laughter of the other hooded witches and wizards.

Sirius had been right; Regulus didn't have the stomach for this, he could no longer keep up the pretence. He had no choice...

"Kreacher," he called softly, and the house elf appeared with a crack at his side, "Kreacher, I'm going to need your help..."

**A/N: Requests are still on hold. Please review. Sorry about the mix-up on chapters before, it's fixed now!  
**

**MegTao**


	55. What is in a name?

**Dedicated to:** **angelinaj5 who requested **a fic with her favourite pairing Fred Weasley/Angelina Johnson. Uh...this is what happens when you don't specify...

**Genre: Angst/Romance  
**

**Character:** **Fred Weasly/Angelina Johnson/(George Weasley)  
**

**Rating: T+  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**What is in a name?  
**

Hands pressing, tugging, unbuttoning.

Hot breath.  
Flushed skin.  
Needy lips.

Pressing.  
Tugging.  
Caressing.  
Murmuring.

"Oh George..."

Frozen.

Slowly, Angelina's passion filled eyes cleared and then widened in horror as she realized what name had escaped her lips in the ecstasy of the moment.

"Fred...I'm sor-"

Fred ignored the woman underneath him. Wordlessly he gathered his clothes, eyes emotionless and guarded. Dressed he walked to the door and paused for a moment, "Good bye, Angelina," his voice sounded far away as if he were speaking through a thick pane of glass.

That was the last time she saw Fred Weasley alive.

**A/N: Requests are still on hold. Please review. This may be my last update for awhile as I'll be taking part in a writing competition and then going to Greece. Should be back mid-August at the latest.  
**

**MegTao**


	56. You've Got a Friend in Me

**Dedicated to:** ** Arbeewantsyou who requested **"something with Fred and George based around the song _You've got a Friend in Me_ -happy, angst, whatever you feel inspired by"

**Genre: Angst  
**

**Character:** **Fred Weasley and (George Weasley)  
**

**Rating: T  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**You've Got a Friend In Me  
**

Fred couldn't remember a day in his life without George. George was always there. Whether it was telling him who had broken his toy broomstick, helping him getting revenge for said broken broomstick, or helping him hide from his Mum upon her discovering the revenge...George was always there for him.

And Fred was always there for George.

So when the hall exploded into chaos and Fred was launched from his body, he looked down at his smiling corpse and thought of George, knowing what he had to do.

Sorry George, our friendship will never die...but I have to move on.

**A/N: So...apparently mid-August means beginning of September... Ooops? Funnily (or maybe sadly...) enough this drabble was requested exactly two years ago. (again I say oops). Next update is hopefully sometime this month. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and a reminder that REQUESTS ARE STILL ON HOLD.  
**

**MegTao**


	57. Gallery

**Dedicated to:** **Craziigirl who requested **"a fic with Snape, Lily and James with the song 'Gallery'"

**Genre: Drama/Romance  
**

**Character:** **Severus Snape and Lily Evans (with a small appearance by Remus Lupin) and about James Potter...?  
**

**Rating: T  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Gallery  
**

"I heard...you're not seriously...not Potter," Snape pulled Lily aside after Ancient Runes, glaring at Lupin who hang behind, seemingly on guard dog duty for Potter.

A faint blush rose in her pale cheeks, but her gaze remained steady as she replied curtly, "I am, seriously."

"But...Potter..." Snape repeated, "What has he got other than money?" Snape felt pain ripple through his chest as Lily turned away and lashed out, "I didn't take you for the gold-digger type."

The stinging in his cheek was the only sign that she had heard him as she walked away, fists clenched at her sides.

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I'm going to really try and update at least monthly. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and a reminder that REQUESTS ARE STILL ON HOLD.  
**

**MegTao**


	58. Sorry, Blame it on me

**Dedicated to:** **Craziigirl who requested **"a fic based on 'Sorry Blame it on me' by Akon"

**Genre: Romance  
**

**Character:** **LilyXJames (and kind of Harry?)  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Sorry, Blame it on me  
**

"James!" Lily shrieked, pouncing on him as he entered the house.

James briefly hugged her close, savouring the feel of her in his arms and the pressure of her baby bump against abdomen, a physical sign of their love, before pushing her away gently.

"You should have asked the question," he reminded her softly, too tired and happy to see her to sound harsh.

"You too," she retorted, angrily, before bursting into tears.

James held her once more.

"Y-you were gone s-so long!"

James stroked her hair, "I'm sorry, Lily. No more missions until the baby is born. I promise."

**A/N: Here's my monthly update... ^_^ And I think you should all go watch SyFy's "Alice," it is my new obsession...believe me, you'll love it. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and a reminder that REQUESTS ARE STILL ON HOLD.  
**

**MegTao**


	59. Popular

**Dedicated to:** **InkHeart who requested **a drabble based on "Neville as a teacher"

**Genre: General  
**

**Character: Neville****  
**

**Rating: G  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Popular  
**

Neville had been a lot of things in his life time: forgetful, clumsy, a hero, but never once had he been popular. Even during his seventh year when he had lead Dumbledore's Army and helped defeat Voldemort he hadn't been popular.

It wasn't until he became a teacher that he finally felt liked and was popular amongst all the students, even those to whom he gave poor marks. And while he would never trade this feeling for what he had accomplished his years as a student at Hogwarts, he had to admit that it was nice to finally be accepted.

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry about the disappearing act...again. To make it up to you I'm re-opening requests. :D Leave a comment with a character/pairing and a prompt and I will write you 100 words. Do not just give me a pairing/character! No prompt, no drabble. Also, I do not write NC-17, so please don't ask.  
**

**MegTao**


	60. But aren't you lonely?

**Dedicated to:** **InkHeart who requested **a drabble based on "Charlie training dragons"

**Genre: General  
**

**Character: Charlie****  
**

**Rating: G  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**But Aren't you Lonely?  
**

Sometimes people asked if Charlie ever got lonely. Wasn't it a lonely job working with dragons? It's not like there were a whole lot of humans around. A couple other dragon workers, right?

But Charlie never felt lonely when he was working. How could he? He was surrounded by life. He watched dragons go from eggs into some of the most beautiful creatures imaginable. How could he feel anything but blessed to be doing what he was doing? How could he ever be lonely?

"But girls, mate. You must miss girls!"

Charlie would just grin and gulp down another pint.

**A/N:Thanks for reading. Requests are still open! Leave a comment with a character/pairing and a prompt and I will write you 100 words. Do not just give me a pairing/character! No prompt, no drabble. Also, I do not write NC-17, so please don't ask.  
**

**MegTao**


	61. The Chase

**Dedicated to:** **InkHeart who requested **a drabble with Fred and George sneaking out of school

**Genre: Drama  
**

**Character: Fred, George, and Filch**

**Rating: G  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**The Chase  
**

It was the thrill of the chase that Fred loved. Knowing that he was being pitted against a formidable foe was intoxicating. Whenever he looked to George he could see the same fire burning in his eyes. It wasn't just about the prank.

Sure, the prank was great. The glory of people knowing (without really knowing) that it was them who had accomplished such a feat was always welcome, but that's not why they did it. Not really.

"I know you're in here," Filch's voice snaked through the corridors and the twins quickly took a right.

The chase was on.

**A/N:Thanks for reading. Requests are still open! Leave a comment with a character/pairing and a prompt and I will write you 100 words. Do not just give me a pairing/character! No prompt, no drabble. Also, I do not write NC-17, so please don't ask.  
**

**MegTao**


	62. Being a Marauder

**Dedicated to:** **.w.75**** who requested **a marauder drabble

**Genre: general**

**Character: The Marauders**

**Rating: G  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Being a Marauder**

It's moments like this that Remus Lupin appreciates what it means to be a Marauder. Sirius is splayed out on the only couch, his hand still clutching the handle of his mug. James' mouth is wide open and he's snoring, his head resting against Sirius's hip as if that's its purpose. Peter has found himself a blanket and curled up in a corner, reminding him somehow of a litter of puppies.

His head pounds in a gleefully hung-over way, and Lupin smiles as he takes in the sight of his three friends, appreciating what it means to be a Marauder.

**A/N: Re-closing requests until I can get caught up. I've got three other drabbles complete and hope to write another four this month, so hopefully you'll see more of me this month!**

**MegTao**


	63. Never After

**Dedicated to:** **gryphinwrm7 who requested **Cho's reaction to Harry and Ginny's wedding

**Genre: Angst**

**Character: Cho Chang**

**Rating: G  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Never After**

She is furious. She wants to rip out that witches red hair from the roots. She sets the invitation on fire and that makes her feel a little better. The proof of her failure shrivels up, and she watches it until there is nothing but a pile of ashes left.

And just as suddenly as her anger flared to life, Cho Chang feels it replaced with a deep sadness. The tears flow from her eyes as she realizes that's the second prince she's loved and lost, and surely no princess gets more than that.

__

Cedric, I wish you were here.

**A/N: REQUESTS ARE CLOSED~~ I will not be accepting any requests, so please don't ask until I reopen them. Thank you and I should have the next drabble for you Wednesday.**

**MegTao**


	64. White Lies

**Dedicated to:** **gryphinwrm7 who requested **Neville's reaction to Luna's wedding

**Genre: Angst**

**Character: Neville**

**Rating: G  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**White Lies**

It's not that he isn't happy for her. Because he is. He really, really is. But there's something about the way his chest hurts when he sees her walk down the aisle, her dress sparkling and her eyes sparkling , that makes him realize that he is not quite as happy as he says he is. He is happy because he can see her smiling and knows that she is happy.

But Neville decides that maybe he shouldn't tell her that, just yet. Luna has an uncanny ability to tell when someone isn't being completely honest with her or themselves.

**A/N: I start back to school on Thursday, but I'll still try to keep my every other day update going. See you guys Friday!**

**MegTao**


	65. Always

**Dedicated to:** **cretnali who requested **Harry himself

**Genre: Angst**

**Character: Harry Potter**

**Rating: G  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Always**

Harry returns to Hogwarts for what he is sure will be the last time. The memorial for those who lost their lives in the Final Battle is to take place there. McGonagall asks him to write a speech, but he does not know what words to say. He gets Hermione to write it instead.

He reads her words over, and he takes a deep breath as face after face of those he lost along the way seem to appear in front of him.

"Stay with me," he whispers to the wind and he swears he hears it whisper back, "Always."

**A/N: Slowly but surely I'm making my way through the backlog. Please let me know what you think!**

**MegTao**


	66. Reflecting on Reflections

**Dedicated to:** **crentali who requested **Harry and the mirror of Erised with Ginny

**Genre: humour?**

**Character: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley-Potter**

**Rating: G  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**Reflecting on Reflections**

Sometimes Harry wishes he could find the Mirror of Erised to see how his desires have changed now that he has a family. He tells Ginny of the Mirror and asks what she'd see.

She looks at him, hair wild, feet sitting in a bucket of ice, rubbing her swollen belly.

"Do you really want to know what I would like?" She asks in a dangerous tone. Harry realizes his mistake.

"No," he says quickly, "I want you to say or do whatever it is you wish to."

Ginny nods in a approval and Harry releases a sigh of relief.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated.**

**MegTao**


	67. The Untold Love Story

**Dedicated to:** the raven and the lion** who requested CedricXCho**

**Genre: romance**

**Character: Cedric Diggory**

**Rating: G  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**The Untold Love Story**

He likes the way her nose crinkles when she smiles and the way she squeaks when he suddenly pulls her aside in the hallway. He likes the way she knows more about Quidditch than he does, though he would never admit it, and how she's not afraid to play a game of one on one. She's the only thing that can calm him down when he thinks of the two tasks remaining.

He writes to his dad about her and his father writes back the next day:

"Sounds like a keeper, son."

Cho Diggory has a nice ring to it.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. This was my last ready to go drabble, so the next one may be delayed.**

**MegTao**


	68. One Reason

**Dedicated to:** the raven and the lion** who requested HarryXCho**

**Genre: romance/angst**

**Character: Harry/Cho**

**Rating: G  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**One Reason**

For the most part, Harry does a fairly good job of avoiding Cho after their break up. He always sits with his back to the Ravenclaw table during any meals and if he so much as imagines a whiff of her perfume, he flees in the opposite direction.

But apparently the library does not understand this plan because as he searches for some books for his Potion's essay, she has the same idea. And seeing her doesn't remind him of all the reasons why they can't be together; it only reminds him of the one reason why he needs her.

**A/N: Told you there'd be a delay. And the delays shall continue, but I'll try to get out at least three more drabbles this month.**

**MegTao**


End file.
